Kingdom 12
by kami-of-chaos
Summary: Kingdom hearts ranma 1/2 fusion. please be gentle. R&R needed. Im Back!
1. Chapter 1

Kingdom 1/2

By Kami of chaos

Disclaimer: i dont own ANY OF THESE CHARACTERS all of them are owned by their respective owners. im just using them temporarly.

Annnnnndndndndndnd begin.

Prologue one.. Dreams?

I've been having these Weird thoughts Lately..

Like Is Everything Real, or not?

-  
He opened his eyes and almost flailed in alarm.  
He felt himself falling. Falling Forever through the boundless sea of stars.  
He cursed his luck as he fell into the sea below him.

For some Reason he didn't break upon hitting the water. When he emerged his first thought was he wasn't going to bitch at his dumb father for the weird training exorcises. He glanced up at a familiar figure with his back turned to him.

"R.." he was about to yell to his friend when his friend slowly turned around and held his hand out, A friendly welcoming; for him to take it.

But his friend's apperance changed to something more sinister. And like the rising torrent of water he seemed mindless of, his beckoning gesture seemed less inviting and more menicing.

Nethertheless, he was his friend and the tidal wave would surely kill him.  
Heedless of the danger he ran towards his buddy to save him. He grimaced as he felt the impact of the water and braced for the drowning sensation.

To suddenly find himself near his other bestfriend. However she smiled when she saw him and waved him over. He started to approach when he felt something was wrong he looked up into the dusk sky past the falling stars and seen.. HIMSELF!

She seemed to see this as well and looked at him in alarm.

He also seemed weired out about this, verified by the fact that he seemed to fall into the world, just missing her hand.

His eyes closed once more as he fell through the sky and into the ocean once more. Sinking impossibly fast through the water and breaking through to land, on floor. He stared around looking at the darkness forever surronding him the floor was ethereally breathtaking.

Someone had painted a Beautiful woman with a bow strapped to her back.  
All around her were pictures of other people. A monk, A woman with a ponytail, A little kid, And next to her face was a picture of a man with platinum hair and dog ears on his head. weird.

Suddenly he heard a voice in his head and all around him shaking him to the core.

" So much to do, so little time... Take your time. Don't be afraid. The door is still shut. Now, step forward. Can you do it?"

Emboldened by the voice he stepped forward watching with some amazment as three trapazoid pedestals rose from the ground each with some sort of item on it. He stared at each of them in turn. A sword, shield, and staff.

"If you give it form... It will give you strength. Choose well. " The voice seemed to whisper.

He thought long and hard, for some reason the shield called to him.  
He waled towards it and went to grab it when it vanished in front of him,  
his fingers tingling slightly.

The voice startled him slightly as it spoke. " The power of the guardian. Kindness to aid friends. A shield to repel all. Is this the power you seek? "

He looked towards the staff, then the sword. Both would have offensive power to be sure and though his father had instilled in him a certain dislike for weapons, he still practiced the sword.

But in this dank place with no way out a shield may come in handy.  
Plus his hand to hand would bail him out.

Still his answer to the question that had been laid out before him.

"Yes."

The voice seemed pleased at the turn of events.

"Your path is set. Now, what will you give up in exchange? "

He looked out at the staff and the sword and chose..

" Eenie meenie miney mo.." he said his finger ending at the sword. He walked to it and grabbed it.

"The power of the warrior. Invincible courage. A sword of terrible destruction. You give up this power?" The voice said.

"Yes."

"You've chosen the power of the guardian. You've given up the power of the warrior. Is this the form you choose?" The voice seemed to want to make sure he knew what he was doing.

"Yes."

"All right! You've got it. Use this power to protect yourself and others. "

Suddenly, Shadows appeared. He got into a fighting stance keeping the dancing figures in his line of vision.

The Mysterious Voice seemed sad. "There will be times you have to fight. Keep your light burning strong."

He smirked as he tucked the shield behind him. and attacked head on in a dazzling display of martial prowess, only to hurt himself.

" Ouch! What are these things made of?" He thought to himself as he dodged what looked like a tackle.

Moving on the defensive he knew that he needed to do something remebering the shield he whipped it around and destroyed the shadows, slicing through them easily.

He was about to pat himself on the back when he heard a voice call out,

"Behind you!"

Spinning with a kick that seemed to stun the creatures he slashed with the shield destroying them also.

He stood slowly keeping his senses on high alert while mentally patting himself on the back. That's probably why he didnt notice he was falling into a hole and landed on his head.

Grumbling about stupid voices and shadows he noticed a door. A barrel suddenly came from nowhere at his head. On instinct he whipped his fist out and smashed the barrel.

" What was that about?" He thought to himself as a treasure chest materialized by the door startling, uh suprising him. He brought his leg back down and opened the chest to find a key.

He looked at the key then the door, then shrugged. Sauntering up to the door he inserted the key and tried pulling the door open. It didn't budge.

He pulled and pulled and sighed. leaning against the door he stumbled backwards as it gave and light poured out.

"Hold on. The door won't open just yet. First, tell me more about yourself. "

He stood there looking around and tugged the little pigtail on his head.

Ranma's tiny chinese red and black vest came down to his mid waist a navy blue t-shirt was hidden beneath. Black kung-fu cargo pants were rolled up at the ankles, to keep the sand from the beach from ruining them. Two belts adorned his waist, and around his neck was a crown chain that she gave to him.

He looked up to see some of his friends from the island sitting on the dock.

He smiled and strolled up towards Tidus. Who was swinging his wooden sword in wild wide patterns. Tidus was a small blonde boy with blue suspenders and a yellow shirt.

Tidus smiled and before Ranma could speak, Tidus asked him.

"What are you afraid of?" Ranma seemed taken aback, he wasn't afraid of anything. Well almost anything.

"Cats. And getting old." He answered honestly.

Tidus raised his eyebrow at the first comment but spoke on the second.  
"Gettin' old? Is that really so scary?"

Offended by his 'friends' words he walked towards his other friend.  
Wakka. Wakka was wearing shorts and no shirt but had his hair spiked and gelled into a peak a headband holding it up.

Wakka waved at him as he neared and asked.

"What do you want outta life? "

"To be the best martial artist in the world, so i think i should go see other places!"

Wakka seemed to digest this before nodding and becoming quiet.

Ranma moved to the last person sitting atop a post and smiling brightly. Selphie was a little girl in a strap dress with a jump rope attached to her side.

"What's most important to you?" She asked out of the blue.

He smiled that was an easy one. " To be the best number one!"

She smiled wanly. "Is being number one such a big deal? "

He stopped smiling as he stared at her. Whats these guys problem?

Just then the voice intruded his mind.

"You're afraid of getting old. You want to see rare sights. You want to be number one. Your adventure begins at dawn. As long as the sun is shining, your journey should be a pleasant one. "

Ranma smiled Grimly. "Gee thanks." he said sarcastically.

"The day you will open the door is both far off and very near."

Suddenly he was back in darkness this time a woman with long purple hair was etched into the floor. pictures of a teal haired woman a green haired woman and a red haired woman were near.

Seeing a Stair case and a light at the top, Ranma moved towards it, only to be attacked by shadow creatures. Ranma whipped out his shield and dispatched his enemies quickly.

After defeating them he noticed the light get stronger. he made his way to the light not noticing his shadow growing larger. he stopped suddenly feeling a prescence behind him. Gaping in awe at the monstrosity that rose from his shadow.

"The closer you get to light, the greater your shadow becomes. " The voice said.

Almost falling off the pedestal he looked up to see the monster in full form.

"But don't be afraid. And don't forget..."

Reaching for his weapon he was too slow as the creature started to swallow him whole dragging him to the dark recesses of shadow.

"But don't be afraid. You hold the mightiest weapon of all. So don't forget: You are the one who will open the door. "

Ranma then woke up in the beach in the island. After he woke up, he saw..

" Woah!"

The girl giggled at Ranma.

" Give me a break Nabiki."

" You lazy bum. I knew that I'd find you snoozing down here." She mock scolded.

"No! This huge black THING swallowed me up! I couldn't breathe, I couldn't-Ow! (head hurts) "

Nabiki looked more amused. "Are you still dreaming?"

"It wasn't a dream! Or was it? I don't know. What was that place? So bizarre... " he sounded unsure even to himself.

" Oh ok."

To be continued..

I had to stop here cause im cutting the prologue into 2 parts.  
and yes i have the worlds bosses and events planned out.

i have it all planned to kingdom hearts 2, kh chain of memories included.  
Review please.


	2. Chapter 2

Kingdom 1/2

By Kami of chaos

Disclaimer: i dont own ANY OF THESE CHARACTERS all of them are owned by their respective owners. im just using them temporarly.

Annnnnnnd action!  
means world ' means thoughts'  
(means spells and special attacks)

Prologue 2

The new worlds, Fox boy?

Nabiki Stared at her long time friend with curiosity. Never had Ranma seem so unsure so doubtful of himself. She looked to the ocean and tried to think of a way to cheer him up. She was about to attempt this when he continued with the conversation.

"Say Nabiki, what was your hometown like? You know, where you grew up"

Nabiki gave an internal sigh. He'd always ask this question. She often wondered if it was because he'd want to get rid of her, but she dismissed those thoughts and answered in the norm.

"I've told you before, I don't remember. "

" Nothing at all? " Ranma stared at her face causing her to flush a little.

"Nothing. "

Ranma looked at her for a moment before staring out into the sea once more.

"You ever want to go back?" He said apprehensivly.

Nabiki picked up on his hesitation and smiled a bit.

"Well, I'm happy here." She smiled more looking at the slightly relived posture Ranma was suddenly holding.

"Really... " He muttered to himself was that because of him or because of R..

"But you know... I wouldn't mind going to see it. " She cut off his musings.

Ranma smiled a big cheeky smile." I'd like to see it too. Along with any other worlds out there! I want to see 'em all!" Left unsaid was who he'd be with.

Nabiki got up and dusted herself off taking notice that Ranma's eyes tracked her the whole time. She smiled a little self appreciative smile. Selphie could throw herself at Ranma all she wanted she had Ranma's attention now.

"So what're we waiting for? " She said smiling brightly.

Ranma seemed worried for a moment about something and nodded before standing.

"Hey, aren't you guys forgetting about me? " Both teens turned towards the sound of the voice.

Standing in front of them was another teen his hair spiked and bound by a spotted bandanna. his yellow tunic highlighted by two belts that came down to his chest. He wore blue pants with cargo pockets and yellow and blue shoes. His handsome visage highlighted by small fangs sticking out from his smiling face.

"So, I guess I'm the only one working on the raft?" He inquired, with a slight tilt to his head.

Ranma looked at Nabiki and smiled a crooked smile, and stumbled over as a huge log belted him in the head.

"Ryoga!" Nabiki said suprised at his intrusion.

"And you're just as lazy as he is! " He said pointing a finger at Nabiki all the while grinning.

Nabiki smiled back. " So you've noticed." She glanced at Ranma who was glaring at Ryoga. "Okay, we'll finish it together. I'll race you!" She said while running off.

"Huh?" Ranma looked confused for a moment.

"Are you kidding?" Ryoga Said following after a moment.

Ranma ran after Ryoga both catching up to Nabiki and easily overpassing her. --

A little later Ryoga asked Ranma to pick up some items for the raft, Ranma was a bit peeved that Ryoga seemed to be ordering him around but left after some pleading from Nabiki.

After some time passed and Ranma came back from gathering some of the materials they needed they decided to sit at their spot at the edge of the island. Nabiki sat on the tree shooting imperceptable glances at Ranma who was standing aside from her, Ryoga next to him.

"So, Nabiki's home is out there somewhere, right? " Ranma said breaking the comfortable silence.

Ryoga shrugged noncommitably. "Could be. We'll never know by staying here."

"But how far could a raft take us? " Ranma looked troubled saying this.

Ryoga seemed not to care. "Who knows? If we have to, we'll think of something else. "

' For someone who gets easily lost in a bathroom with one door you'd think he'd want to stay in one place.' Nabiki thought, she said however. "So, suppose you get to another world. What would you do there?"

Ryoga smiled slightly he'd practiced this for a while he knew how Nabiki liked smarts. "Well, I haven't really thought about it. It's just... I've always wondered why we're here on this island. If there are any other worlds out there, why did we end up on this one? And suppose there are other worlds... Then ours is just a little piece of something much greater. So we could have just as easily ended up somewhere else, right?"

Ranma and Nabiki looked at Ryoga in surprise at the depth he held.

Ranma layed back on the branch before responding. " I dont know..."

Ryoga looked irriated at Ranma for ruining his moment. " Baka, That's why we need to go out there and find out. Just sitting here won't change a thing. It's the same old stuff. So let's go. "

Nabiki Giggled. "You've been thinking a lot lately, haven't you? "

Ryoga looked pleased. "Thanks to you. If you hadn't come here, I probably would've never thought of any of this. Nabiki, thanks. " He said genuinely.

"You're welcome" Nabiki said smiling back.

Unnoticed Ranma had one eye peering at them before closing it moodily.

Later that night Ryoga had called over Ranma to his hut.

" Hey Ranma," He said and tossed something to his rival.

Ranma caught it deftly and stared at it in suprise.

" A paopu fruit... "

Ryoga smiled. "If two people share one, their destinies become intertwined. They'll remain a part of each other's lives no matter what. C'mon, I know you want to try it. "

Ranma looked a little green at the implication. "What are you talking- "

Ryoga looked sick too. " Not WITH ME YOU BAKA!"

"THEN SAY SO STUPID" Ranma yelled back.

"I'LL SHOW YOU STUPID!" Ryoga yelled running at Ranma.

And the fight was on..

-  
In a castle made of crystal with walls sculpted meticulously with diamonds.

A Woman With dark hair and a red and white fuku slowly walked the halls.

She sighed for the umpteenth time as she had to wake her best friend and sometimes lover Queen Serenity.

She knocked on the crystal not knowing if the king would be in the room with her, she wanted to avoid embarrasing situations like that one time that turned into a senshi org... clearing her throat she knocked again and slowly walked into the room.

"Good morning, Your Majesty. It's nice to see you this morn- What!?" Slowly walking around. And looking around the immaculate room she saw that her normally hard to rouse queen was not there. Walking to the throne room she saw that her queen wasnt there. But there was someone there.

"Sailor Pluto." Mars said wryly. She would be there.

" Mars." Pluto returned easily.

" Do you know where the queen is?" Mars asked. To her suprise Pluto handed her a letter with the queens seal. Unopened Mars noted. She frowned and was going to question pluto when she noticed the woman was gone.

" Figures." She grumbled. And opened the letter her eyes widening as she read. " Kuso." Mars muttered and ran out of the room.

Headed down past the other senshi rooms to the captian of the guards room.

"Minako! Minako!" She yelled as she noticed the captain of the senshi and of the royal guard sleeping while standing.

"WAKE UP SAILOR VENUS THIS IS SERIOUS!" Mars yelled. But still had no luck Frustrated at her failed attempts Sailor Mars gave her friend a hot foot. Literally.

"EEK!" The senshi of love exclaimed hopping up and down.

"Finally." Mars exclaimed ignoring the glare that was shot her way.

" Venus we got a problem, but we can't tell anyone else."

Venus raised her eyebrow "Princess Serenity? "

Mars Shook her head quickly. " It's top secret."

Venus smiled. " King Endymion?"

"Especially the king!" Why'd they ever make this ditz the captain anyways?

Venus bowed low. " Good mornin guys."

Mars eyes opened wide. " What?" She exclaimed before turning around and smiling sheepishly at the queens' daughter and her king.

Destiny Islands "So what are we Gonna name the raft?" Nabiki asked.

" How about Nabiki's sun cruise?" Ryoga quired?

"How about we let Ranma decide?" Nabiki said wryly.

"Um, How about Ragnorok?" Ranma hazarded.

"Cool."Nabiki gushed.

Ryoga shrugged indifferently. " If you say so." Then smirked. " Guess that makes me captain."

" Huh how'd ya figure that?" Ranma said indignantly.

"What something wrong with that? fine we'll settle this the usual way."Ryoga said walking a little bit away from Nabiki and Dropping into a fighting stance.

Ranma nodded and followed falling into his own.

"Okay Ryoga If i win I get to be captain." Ranma started. " And if you win.."

"I get to share the paopu with Nabiki."

"Huh?"

"Deal? The winner gets to share a paopu with Nabiki."

" W-Wait a minute!"

Nabiki sighed. "You guys at it again? All right, I'll be the judge. The usual rules apply: First one to land a solid three hits wins anyone who falls automatically looses. Ready Fight!" Nabiki waved her arm down and the tow were at it.

Ranma went low sweeping out Ryoga's feet and following up with a crescent kick hoping to end it early. Ryoga anticipated the crescent kick and blocked, his body still parrallel to the ground and rotated himself to land on his hand. Swinging his leg out in a quick arc and connecting solidly with Ranma's legs causing Ranma to tilt forward. Ryoga spun his leg upwards kicking Ranma in the face. Ryoga swung himself into a handstand and flipped back to his feet. Ranma frowned at that.

" Thats one." Ryoga smirked confidently.

Ranma nodded and beckoned Ryoga forward. Ryoga dashed in with his fist cocked back, only for his body to jerk three times, and he stumbled backwards and fall down. Ranma stood fist extended, where Ryoga was standing moments before.

Smirking arrogantly Ranma stood and looked down at Ryoga. " That's three."

Nabiki giggled and stepped in between them. " well since we have a captain.. I think our captain should get the rest of the supplies."

Ranma Grumbled and left to get some more stuff.

While getting the provisions for Nabiki, Ranma looks around and walks up a hidden trail to a secret cove.

entering the Secret Place, he saw a carving of Nabiki and Himself and thinks back to the past when they were young and were carving something there.

Getting an idea Ranma then carves something that shows Him giving a star to Kairi to symbolize the paopu fruit and their intertwined destiny.

Feeling the hairs on the back of his neck tense Ranma spun quickly to be confronted by a man in an all black oufit with matching hood standing by a door.

Dropping low and tensing in case of an attack Ranma readied himself.  
" Who's There?"

The man seemed unaffected by Ranma's posture.

"I've come to see the door to this world." He said. His voice deep and resonant.

"Huh."

"This world has been connected. " He muttered.

"Wh-What are you talking about?" Ranma asked suspiously. The guy must be off his rocker.

" Tied to the darkness...soon to be completely eclipsed." The man continued on not acknowledging Ranma's prescence.

"Well, whoever you are, stop freaking me out like this. Huh? Wh- Where did you come from?" Ranma stumbled back as the Hooded figure suddenly appeared behind him. He didn't even see him move.

"You do not yet know what lies beyond the door." The man continued.

Ranma came to the realization then. " So you're from another world!?"

"There is so very much to learn. You understand so little. "

Ranma seemed peeved at the conversation. The guy seemed to not be paying any attention to him. "Oh, yeah? Well, you'll see. I'm gonna get out and learn what's out there! "

If possible the man seemed amused at that. " A meaningless effort one who knows nothing, can understand nothing."

Ranma looked around again but the hooded figure seemed to be gone.

Later in the sunset, Ranma and Nabiki were sitting at the dock, admiring the sunset while secretly admiring each other.

"You know, Ryoga has changed. " Nabiki commented out of the blue.

"What do you mean? " Ranma quried.

"Well... " Nabiki said hesitantly. Unwilling to try to make Ranma's oldest friend seem like well diffrent. "Ranma, let's take the raft and go-just the two of us! "

"Huh? "Ranma voiced. He didnt understand what she was going on about.

Nabiki sensing that Ranma didn't pick up on the conversation decided that it should be dropped.

"Just kidding." she said after a brief pause.

"What's gotten into you? You're the one that's changed, Nabiki." Ranma said studying the girl.

"Maybe... You know, I was a little afraid at first, but now I'm ready. No matter where I go or what I see, I know I can always come back here. Right?" ' And be with you.' she added mentally while blushing.

"Yeah, of course." Ranma said hoping she would always be with him.

"That's good. Ranma, don't ever change."

Ranma looked confused at the sudden conversation change but he let it slide , selphie was weird too.

Crystal Tokyo

Rei,

Sorry to rush off without sayin' goodbye, but there's big trouble brewin'. Not sure why, but the stars have been blinkin' out, one by one. And that means disaster can't be far behind. I hate to leave you all but I've gotta go check into it. There's someone with a "key"-the key to our survival. So I need you and Venus to find him, and stick with him. Got it? We need that key or we're doomed! So go to Traverse Town and find Leon. He'll point you in the right direction.

P.S.

Would ya apologize to Endy for me? Thanks, girls.

Chibi usa or Princess Serenity as they called her these days looked stricken.

"What could this mean? " She wondered aloud.

Endymion sighed hard and looked around. " Where's Pluto? I know she knows something."

" She dissapeared. As usual." Mars said rubbing her temples.

The king of Crystal Tokyo sighed and pinched the bridge of his nose.  
"I guess this means we'll just have to trust the Queen."

Venus looked troubled. "Gee I hope she's okay."

"Your Highness. Don't worry. We'll find the Queen and this "key." " Sailor Mars said bowing low.

Princess Serenity nodded.

"Of course. You be careful, now, both of you. " Endymion nodded at the same time. " Also to chronicle your travels, he will accompany you." The king said pointing to a little house near the Guards Quarters.

Noticing a furry running creature the girls tensed before seeing the queens royal chronicler. *if theres such a word*

"Over here!" He said, his orange and white fur shining. "It's me Hamtaro, hicka."

"We hope for your safe return. Please help the queen." Said princess Serenity with hope in her voice. " The others and I will protect this kingdom."

Mars smiled a tight smirk. " Don't worry we'll find meatball head."

Venus smiled and saluted as Mars turned to leave, only to feel herself being dragged along by the fiery senshi.

"You're coming, too! "

As they were walking down the stairs Mars and Venus were talking to Hamtaro who was explaining his circumstances in being there.

" Geez, Hamtaro, your world disappeared, too? " Venus asked quietly.

Hamtaro Nodded solemnly. " It was terrible. hika, We were scattered. And as far as I can see, I'm the only one who made it to this castle. "

Mars looked solemn for a moment. "Venus?"

"Oh, right... I gotcha. While we're in the other worlds, we can't let on where we're from. We've gotta protect the world border. " Venus added.

"Order." Mars corrected absently.

" Right. World order." The senshi of love said smiling.

" I guess we'll need new duds when we get there." Venus said to Mars gesturing to their fuku.

As they walked towards a very weird machanical room Known to the users as a gummi room Mars opened a door to the ship room, In the Gummi Ship room, Mars spoke:

"Hello up there? Sailor Mars to launch crew! Anytime you're ready We're good to go."

-------

Meanwhile in Ranma's house, the wild horse lays in bed and looks at the ship he built on the ceiling. He couldnt stop thinking of Nabiki and her last words to him..

"I just can't wait. Once we set sail, it'll be great"

' Is she trying to run from these islands? Is she trying to run from her past? Or is she running from me?'

Glancing out his window he noticed a storm a little above the island, forgetting his thoughts, he hoped the he quickly dressed and made his way towards the island running past a auburn haired woman in the process.

"Ranma, Dinner's ready. Ranma? Oh! he's going to go be with that Nabiki girl isnt he? he's so manly."

Arriving at the island and taking notice of the extra boats namely Nabiki and Ryoga's he ran towards the epicenter of the storm, a great black sphere.  
Stopping suddenly he moved his body fluidly to his right just avoiding a small ink black claw whish by his hair.

Cursing to himself he whipped out his practice sword hoping that it would be as effective against the monsters like the shield was in his dreams.  
After the sword broke on one of the monsters head he figured he'd try the secret technique. Ducking low he turned....

And ran.

While escap... erm thinking of a strategy he approached the hill where the tree, his tree was. And spotted Ryoga. Ryoga was staring out at sea, looking at the crashing waves.

" Hey Ryoga!" He called out approaching him. Slowing suddenly as he felt something was off.

"Where's Nabiki? I thought she was with you!" He chastized his friend, worry for the girl overshadowing his doubts on his friend.

"The door has opened... " Ryoga stated listlessly, without turning to see his friend.

Ranma looked confused.

"The door has opened, Ranma! Now we can go to the outside world! "Ryoga turned towards rival/ bestfriend. Ranma stepped back slightly. Ryoga's face seemed darker more sinister, and his eyes seemed to absorb the abnormal dark light that held sway over the island.

"Whats the matter with you? Where's Nabs we gotta find her these shadow monsters are everywhere!"

Ryoga just smiled. The smile was anything but friendly.

"Nabiki's coming with us! Once we step through, we might not be able to come back. We may never see our parents again. There's no turning back. But this may be our only chance. We can't let fear stop us! I'm not afraid of the darkness!" Ryoga said prodding at Ranma's ego.

Ranma stared and bristled almost rising to Ryoga's lure. Common sense ruled out his compulsive need to be the best. And he tried common sense again.

" Listen! Ryoga!" He stopped abrubtly noticing the tendrils of darkness suddenly surronding his long time aibo. He ran towards Ryoga and was engulfed in the darkness, recalling eerily how similar Ryoga looked with his hand extended to the one in his dream. It was his last thought before the darkness enveloped him.

"But don't be afraid. And don't forget..."

'What's that?'

"You hold the mightiest weapon of all. So don't forget: You are the one who will open the door. "

Ranma's eye's snapped open. There he seen it again, felt it's warmth it called to him. He reached out and grabbed it and felt the power flow through his fingertips. (*perverts)

The white light blared around him and pushed the shadow away and he stared at the weapon that he now held.

"Keyblade... Keyblade... "

He looked up towards where Ryoga was at and was surprised to see nothing.

Pushing aside the slight pang of despair he ran all out towards the one place he knew Nabiki would be.

-  
Ranma slid around the corner of his and Nabiki's secret area to find, to his relief, Nabiki! He rushed towards her position stopping half way when she raised her face to see him.

"R-ranma..?"

She seemed tired and hurt. He growled in his throat whoever did this to her would pay.

feeling something strange he looked up towards the door that seemed to appear behind Nabiki. Not noticing the door opening Ranma ran towards his lo..friend. A dark wind blew from the door pushing Nabiki towards Ranma.

Time seemed to slow down as Nabiki neared Ranma with open arms, speeding up again as she flew through him like a cloud. And he stared after as he was sucked towards the door and all the darkness that lay beyond.

To be continued..

Authors notes: yeah i know i said Ninja world next but damn i played through the game again trying to get the scenary and expressions down before i wrote again. forgetting how long the prologue was before you hit traverse town. so in an effort to make this prologue end and start the story, this is the end of the pro. next chapter Traverse town and the Lost ninja boy.

Oh btw. im going to post a list of worlds perodically. i dont want spoilers but i have all the worlds planned out and story lines. like i said i even have it planned to kh2 and kh c.o.m. so reviews please. 


	3. Chapter 3

Kingdom 1/2

By Kami of chaos

Disclaimer: i dont own ANY OF THESE CHARACTERS all of them are owned by their respective owners. im just using them temporarly.

Traverse town

Mars and Venus slowly started their walk down the back alley's of Traverse town Mars goin on the assumption that they would find the key in the shadier parts of the town.

Venus whistled at the sight, she had forgotten that there were worlds where people arent happy or where there werent any crime.

Mars snorted as if reading her partners thoughts.  
Venus looked up at the sky as if looking for any more diffrences in the worlds when something caught her attention.

"Hey look, a star's goin' out!" Venus said noticing the darkining star.

Mars furrowed her brow. Some stars were actually planets in the distance. That could only mean..

"Come on V, let's go. Now where's that key?" She muttered to herself hoping they found it before anymore planets fell to darkness.

"Hey, ya know maybe we ought to go find leon." Venus said brightly. She caught a bit of a dark green seifuku and a heart shaped rod going towards a building.

" Uh, Mars. Ya know, I betcha that.."

"What do you know airhead?" Mars said in a huff. Honestly that girl could'nt keep her mind focused on anything. She thought walking in the opposite direction.

" But Mars I think i saw Pluto.." She replied to her friend who seemed intent on ignoring her. " what do i know"

In the alleyway across from the senshi duo Pluto was standing over Ranma's form. She nudged him a bit and smiled softly when he mutterd cute under his breath.  
She tapped him a few times and frowned when he didnt rouse immediatly. She hit him a little harder.

"Hey crazy chick!" Ranma cried his usual spiel to when his mom woke him his usual way.

"Crazy chick?! I'll get you for that." (1) She muttered under her breath.

Ranma didn't notice her ire or her at the moment rubbing his head at the moment. He looked up at the very long shapely legs to the fuku to the flash of green panties up the flat stomach to the round mountains. And stared into her blushing angry stare.

"Kawaii. Um uh, where am i?" He said absently rubbing his nose from the slight blood. " Do you know where we are miss cheerleader?" Ranma said scratching his head.

Pluto was caught in a little fantasy involving the boy and herself and bed. Handcuffs and wait..

"Miss cheerleader?"

" Yeah you have the baton the seifuku the better than good looks you hafta be a cheerleader right?"

Pluto's eyes twitched on every comment till the last. Then she turned and stomped out of the alleyway not trusting herself to say anything at that moment.

Ranma seemed confused for a moment then realized something. " H-hey where are we?" He got up quickly and ran after her into traverse town.

Ranma realizes that he needs to find information about this weird town. He heads into a nearby Store.

Behind the counter was a man with blonde hair with a bandanna around his head. A white pilot shirt was visible over the counter. And cigarette smell permiated the shop. A moogle sat in the corner staring up at the ceiling.

"Hey there, how can I.. Aw it's only a kid." The man said slumping visibly at the sight of the younger kid.

Ranma redded at the slight to his age.

"I aint a kid! And the name's Ranma!"

The man didn't seem impressed. " Okay, okay, simmer down. So why so glum, Ranma? You lost or somethin'?"

Ranma looked mortified. As if he would get lost.

"No! I ain't never lost. Uh where are we?"

The man chuckled slightly and took a pull on his cigarette.

"Don't get lost huh? Why don't you start from the begining." He said motioning for Ranma to sit down.

Ranma told the man everything that happened, leaving out his weird dreams. The man then told Ranma that he was in a place called traverse town.

"Traverse Town... So, gramps, is this really another world?"

"Don't call me gramps! The name's Cid! Anyway... Not sure what you're talkin' about, but this sure ain't your island."

Ranma looked contemplative then shrugged. " I guess i better find Ryoga and Nabiki."

Cid smiled. Well, good luck with whatever it is you're doing. If you ever run into trouble, you come to me. I'll look out for you."

" I guess i'll take some gear. i got some gil here." Ranma said digging into his pocket.

Cid looked at him like he was stupid.  
"Gil? I haven't seen gil in ages! No one uses gil anymore."

" What about potch? Gp? Dollars? Yen? Zen? Zeni?"

Cid sweatdropped at the varied currency placed upon his counter. " No brat! we only accept munny!" Cid yelled into a microphone startling Ranma.

Ranma looked around his pants pockets and found the few bits of munny he got from fighting the shadow creatures.

"Oh ok, i'll take some potions then. and two tents." After getting the aforemented items Ranma picked up his money and potions and left the shop.

He wanders around Traverse town going through a big double door which was labled second district.

" Jeez leave it to Ryoga to get lost in a diffrent world. I hope Nabiki is okay. Knowing her though she's probably fine." Ranma looked around after walking further along noticing a man holding his chest and staggering.

" Oi' Ji-san! Are you.." Ranma trailed off noticing the man dropping and a heart flying up into the air. seconds later the heart turned into a dark writhing creature.

Ranma narrowed his eyes and got into a ready stance as more shadows appear from the ground.  
' It's those creatures from the island. What are they doing to these people?'

Ranma flexed his hand and subconsciously called forth the Sword noting that it was in his hand. Ranma dashed in low slicing bits and pieces of the armoured one, and absently parrying a shadowed fist and noticing he could hurt them with his fists and feet as long as he wielded the Strange key shaped sword.

After destroying the last shadow he idly noticed the hearts floated up into the air signaling he guessed their demise.

Ranma looked at his weapon in wonder. " Im starting to get the hang of this."

Looking around the disrict he didnt notice. Two sailor girls above him looking in the opposite direction.

Ranma moved into a couple of more districts before deciding he wasn't yielding any results. And headed back to Cid's.

Cid turned around and saw Ranma. " Still haven't found em? Keep Your chin up. "

Ranma looked dejected at that. ' What if they didnt even get sucked through and he was alone?'

He smiled a small grin. ' Then i guess i hafta see for myself if i can get home. Nabiki would kill me if all she had was Ryoga for company.'

Nodding to Cid he walked out of the shop.

"They'll come at you out of nowhere."

Ranma turned sharply coming into a stance and frowning at a orange haired man.

"Who are you?" Ranma demanded hotly. Whoever this was set his danger sense haywire.

The orange-haired man smiled softly. He had brown eyes and wore a black hakama. he had some type of sword with bandages on it. The sword was huge. But Ranma couldnt place what put him on edge about this guy.

"And they'll keep on coming at you, as long as you continue to wield the Keyblade. But why? Why would it choose a kid like you?

Ranma furrowed his brow. 'Kid?' " You dont look much older than me jiji!"

The oranged haired one's eye twitched. 'jiji?' "Never mind. Give me the Keyblade."

Ranma stepped back. The newly dubbed keyblade appearing in his hands as if summoned.  
" Your crazy jiji! You aint puttin ya hands on this!"

"All right then, HAVE IT YOUR WAY!" The orange haired man then glowed fiercely coming at Ranma almost to quick for him to block. Ranma jumped back to get space. He took stock of the man noticing a faint giant outline.

Orange haired smirked before coming in low slicing towards Ranma's mid section. Ranma blocked low and sliced downwards as the other man dashed back and raised his sword. Ranma had to duck suddenly as the man threw his sword a bandage holding the hilt.

Ranma rolled out of the way as the blade slashed down blasting a crater when it landed. Ranma ran forward bringing the keyblade in a wide arc towards his advasary.  
He was forced to dodge away a second later as the blade came back far faster than it should have.

" Your not bad kid." The 'man' said grinning.

Ranma was breathing hard. but grinning. " Your not bad yourself jiji." Ranma's eyes widened when he finally saw a giant spectre with black hair. He was even more suprised when his opponents sword shrunk into a black katana and started to glow.

"Heh neat trick... Now your gunna.. gunna.."

"Getsuga...!!!" ?The man stopped glowing as Ranma fell down unconscious.

"Heh. Your slipping, Kuro." A woman's voice said beside him.

Placing the again huge sword on his back he rubbed a spot where Ranma had made a glancing blow.

"I went easy on im'. Looks like things are worse than we thought a lot worse. Help me get im inside"

Meanwhile down in another district.

Rei looked angry which wasn't saying much. She was known for her temper. Minako decided wisely to stay quiet while her friend stewed. She herself was a little irritated but kept her smile anyway, trying to find Her Sometimes klutzy queen and a mythical weapon was kinda trying her patience.

" Huh, there's nobody here. Sure is spooky!" Minako said. " Should we transform back?"

"Aw, phooey. I'm not scared. until we see an enemy or the queen we dont need to ch.."

"Excuse me."

Both girls turned to see a girl about 17 years old in a kimono blue hair and a bokken at her waist.

" Huh?" they both asked simultaneously.

" Did the queen send you?" She asked with her head tilted?

Minako and Rei exchanged glances.

"Im Kamiya Kaoru." She said bowing.

"Come on, lazy bum. Wake up."

Ranma rolls of the bed and slams into the floor.

"Ouch. Nabiki why'd you wake me i was having a such a good dream."

" You okay?" 'Nabiki' said.

" Yeah you know im made of sterner stuff."

" Those creatures that attacked you are after your Keyblade. But it's your heart they really want, because you wield the Keyblade."

"Huh you're talking crazy Nabiki."

Nabiki? Who are you talking about? I'm the Sorceress supreme Lina inverse!"

Ranma peeled himself off of the floor rubbing his eyes at the light in the room.

He noticed a red haired girl sitting on a bed in a red and brown tunic. Standing next to him was.

" YOU!" Ranma yelled pointing.

The girl smiled a mischievous smile.  
"I think you might've overdone it, Ichigo.

"Thats Kuro."

Lina continued as if ' Kuro didn't say anything. "The Keyblade.. Yeah, we had to get it away from you to shake off those creatures. It turns out that's how they were tracking you."

"It was the only way to conceal your heart from them. But it won't work for long. Still hard to believe that you of all people are the chosen one." Kuro walked over to the Keyblade set on the wall ignoring Ranma fuming.

When he picked up the blade it disappeared and reappeared in Ranma's hand.

Kuro continued. "Well i guess beggars can't be choosers."

Ranma stood up, " Oi jiji! Don't talk as if im not here"  
Kuro turned his teeth like a sharks. "Don't call me jiji! Gaki!"

"Gaki?! Why You Super jiji!" Ranma argued reasonably.

"Super jiji!?" Kuro's aura was full on as Ranma's sprang to life as well.

"WILL YOU BOTH SHUT UP!!" Lina yelled making both men shudder back. A womans anger can easily cower any man.

" We Need to talk about the balance of the worlds."

" Why don't you start making sense! What's goin on?" Ranma exclaimed.

"Okay, You know there are many other worlds out there besides your Crystal Tokyo and this town, right?"

Rei nodded her head yes.

"But they're supposed to be secret. Minako added.

Kaoru nodded. They've been secret because they've never been connected. Until now. When the Heartless came, everything changed.

----

Ranma seemed puzzled. " The Heartless?"

Lina sighed. " The ones who attacked you, you remember?"

Kuro seemed detached as he stared out the window.

"Those without hearts. The Darkness in peoples hearts. That's what attracts them. And there is darkness in every heart.

Lina smirked at the introspective look that Ranma had.

" Hey have you heard of someone named Ansem"

Rei looked confused she'd heard that name before.  
minako just smiled and tilted her head.

"Ansem?"

Kaoru nodded. "He was studying the Heartless. He recorded all his finding in a very detailed report."

Minako scratched her head." Can we see it?"

"It's pages are scattered everywhere."

" Scattered?" asked Rei.

"Too many worlds."

"Oh maybe the queen went to find them." Minako thought aloud.

Kaoru nodded again. " Those were my thoughts exactly."

Rei sighed. Of all the times meatball head decided to run off. "Well we better find her quick. But we need to find this Key!" She said slamming her hand in her palm.

Kaoru smiled. "Thats right the key blade"

Ranma held the blade aloft looking at it's bluntness and razor sharp hey shaped edge. "So...this is the key?"

Lina smiled softly. "Exactly!"

Kuro grunted in reply. "The Heartless have a great fear of the Keyblade. That's why they'll keep coming after you no matter what." He said pointing towards Ranma.

Ranma still stared at the Keyblade gazing into it as to seek an answer." It's a martial artists duty to protect the weak. But still, I didn't ask for this."

Lina huffed. " Well the Keyblade is valuble. If i could i would love to take it off your hands...but the Keyblade chooses it's master."

Ranma looked startled.

"And it chose you."

"So tough luck." Kuro added.

"How did this all happen? I remember being in my room.. and..." Ranma stood up suddenly, remembering all that happened when his world was claimed.

"Wait a minute! What happened to my home? My mother? My friends! Nabiki?! Ryoga?!"

Kuro looked away as if contenplating." You know something i don't really know. But.. sooner or later, the Heartless will find you. You'd best prepare yourself."

Ranma nodded.

"Your gonna be fighting for your life. Are you ready?"

Ranma smiled cockily. Getting an unknown blush from lina."Of course, Ranma never looses!"

Kuro frowned." You lost to me gaki."

A vein appeared on top of Ranma's head." That didn't count i'm just getting used to this thing!" He said gesturing to the Keyblade." And you were so slow jiji! Take me on when your a little faster or with your walker!"

A vein appeared on Kuro's head."You wanna go again gaki?!!"

Ranma grabbed the keyblade walked up to Kuro." Anytime! Jiji!"

POW!

Both Ranma and Kuro had smoking heads and matching lumps as Lina stood over them her fist trembling.

"Lets go see Kaoru, She should be there by now with the other visitors." Lina said walking to the door into the borough.

Kuro and Ranma followed glaring at each other.

They all stopped when heartless soldier appeared in front of them.

Kuro nodded to Lina and she shot off levitating towards it as it went through a door. Lina blasted the door with a fire ball and sailed after it. Kuro took his sword and jumped out the window. Ranma ran out the door door following them.

Unbeknownst to them standing next to the destroyed door was Kaoru. underneath the door and burnt with ash was Minako and Rei. Kaoru looked towards where Lina was throwing around flare arrows.

"Lina"

Ranma entered the borough and noticed kuro dispatching four with a single blow. There were heartless everywhere.

Kuro took notice of Ranma entering. " Don't bother with the small fry. Find the leader! Let's Go!" Kuro ran off as Ranma was suddenly surronded.

Ranma smiled and summoned the Keyblade. Slashing and killing heartless as he made his way towards second district. He noticed that as he killed more Heartless it became easier to wield the Keyblade and that he could jump higher and seemed to get stronger.

Running into the third District he didn't notice a certain girl eyeing him from above.

Minako was thinking what a hunk. And was about to go down to see him when she was surrounded by Heartless.

" Hey!! Rei Are these the Heartless?"

Rei narrowed her eyes. "Minako let's henshin!" After a quick burst of light for both of them, two sailor girls appeared. They jumped off of the balcony to avoid a bomb thrown by a heartless.

Beneath them Ranma stopped moving when he heard the explosion. looking up he caught a very good look of red and yellow panties heading his way. And thus was caught flat footed when they landed on him.

Ranma groaned noticing his face was close to a sweet smelling place. And his hands were grasping something round and firm. Something was groping him down there too.

Opening his eyes Ranma came face to two faces one smiliing and blushing, the other scowling and blushing.  
Pulling his face from the blondes chest and letting go of the red skirted girls breasts. He noticed they were in an awkward position.

"UM. Could you both get off of me there?" Ranma said gesturing to the two hands grabbing his 'other' weaponry.

Rei moved her hand quick jumping off Ranma and blushing furiously. Minako removed her hand slowly. And got up at the same speed.

Ranma was blushing but stood up with a grace the two only saw their queen do. They then saw what the cute boy was holding.

" The key!!" they yelled simultaneously.

Suddenly, the Heartless soldiers appear and Ranma and the two sailor girls attacked them each gaining a feel for how the others fought. Ranma sliced one while a chain of hearts destroyed another and fire rings pierced a few.

After they destroyed the horde. Ranma stood up from a croutch. " Too Easy."

They all tensed when the ground shook violently and armor appeared. When the armor assembled itself it had the symbol on it's chest that denoted it to be a Heartless.

Ranma ran into the fray first slicing downwards and kicking it's legs out from under it, immediatly destroying two of it's legs. Mars and Venus weren't idle each throwing respective attacks at an arm each destroying pieces of the armor.

When all that remained were the head and torso The trinity attacked at once destroying the Guard Armor totally, not noticing a heart fly into the air.

Ranma walked towards the area where the monster was and picked up a braclet. Inscribed inside it was written Brave warrior. Ranma placed it on his wrist feeling a bit more powerful.

Turning towards his newfound allies he saw they seemed to be appraising him. Or his sword.

"So you were looking for me?"

"All these millenia." Venus mumbled. Licking her lips absently.

Ignoring Venus's remark Mars nodded an affirmitive.  
The two detransformed, no one raised an eyebrow at it.

Kuro nodded. " They, too, have been seeking the wielder of the Keyblade."

Minako smiled." Hey, why don't you come with us? we can go to other worlds on our vessel."

Ranma frowned. "Actually i need to find my friends Ryoga and Nabiki."

' Nabiki? who's that?' Both girls thought.  
"We can find your friends." Rei said.

Minako looked doubtful. "Are you sure?" She whispered to Rei.

"Who knows? But we need him to come with us to help find the queen." Rei whispered back.

Kuro walked to Ranma's side. " Ranma go with them. Especially if you want to find your friends."

Ranma was still frowning. But nodded his affirmitive.

Rei scowled at him. " Don't be so happy about it."

Ranma looked up at her. "Huh?"

Rei smiled brightly, Minako mirroring her. " You can't come along looking like that. Understand? No frowning. No sad faces okay?

Minako jumped in front of Ranma with her hands clasped behind her. " Yeah, ya gotta smile, like us! I betcha have a beautiful smile."

Rei pushed Minako away from Ranma's face. " Don't mind her, but she's right. This boat runs on happy faces."

Ranma looked confused. " Happy faces huh?" Ranma then start to smirk then smiles widely. All girls present start to blush.

Minako was the first to recover. " That's one good looking smile." She said winking.

Ranma blushed but nodded. " Okay, sure. I'll go with you guys.

Rei walked up and put her hand out. " Im Rei also known as Sailor Mars in the seifuku getup.

Minako walked up and leaned on Rei's shoulder her hand on top of her friends. " Names Minako, you can call me Mina-chan, or Sailor Venus if im transformed." She said winking inticingly."

Ranma placed his hand on top of theirs and smiled. " Im Ranma, Sorry bout this."

"All for one and one for all" Minako cheered. " I can see this will be a great team up"

Else where.

"Who would have thought that a child could take down the Heartless?"

"Ku Ku ku ku. Such is the power of the Keyblade, though he possess considerable fighting skill, the child's strength may not be his own."

" We should just turn him into a Heartless. It'd be quicker this way." A third voice.

" And The boy's friends are the queens lackeys. It's troublesome." A fourth voice interjected.

" Heh your the one thats troublesome."

"What's That!"

"Silence!! The Keyblade has chosen him. Will it be he who conquers the darkness? Or will the darkness swallow him? Either way, he could be quite useful..." A final malicious voice said.

Traverse town:

Meanwhile Ranma and the Senshi were walking from Cid's shop after leaving Kuro Kaoru and Lina. The Three had stocked up on supplies. Kuro having given Ranma one hundred munny and an elixir.

"The gummy ship is outside this gate." Rei said walking in front of the other two.

Ranma walked behind with his hands behind his head trying not to notice the way the two girls skirts kept rising . "The what?"

Rei smiled looking over her shoulder. "Thats our ship."

Minako hopped in front of him doing bouncing around in excitement. " Wait till you see it!"

Rei stopped suddenly as if remembering something.  
" Oh if your going to be with us you should take this." Rei handed him a glowing scroll.

Ranma felt knowledge enter his mind on how to bend the mana streams to his will. He gasped softly when it was over. And he placed his hand palm up as a small fire sparked there. Which was probably a bad thing as he freaked out and tossed the fire on a passing by moogle.

"Oops." Ranma said smartly.

Both girls sweatdropped and left the area quickly as the moogle rolled on the ground franticly. Ranma followed quickly.

Wanting to change the subject Rei remembered something. "Mina, Give him that other thing."

Minako was busy staring at Ranma's butt. While Ranma was busy staring at his hand in wonder. " What?" she asked looking up.

Rei sighed. " Give him the item doofus!"

Minako smiled." Oh yeah." Digging into her stuff space she pulled another glowing scroll. Handing it to Ranma, he looked at it in wonder before it desolved into him like the other one and he felt knowledge once again come to him.

He suddenly felt faster. And a name for the technique was placed in his mind. Zanzoken.

" How come you guy's are giving this stuff to me? Not that im not grateful or nuthin."

Rei turned." well we really can't do anything with those only non senshi can use these scrolls. we only brought a few. who knows maybe we'll find more."

" Your abilites allow you to do all sorts of things. We should look for more scrolls on the way." Minako added.

Ranma nodded. "So is that it? Lets get going!?"

Hamtaro popped out from behind Ranma's head startling him. " Hika. I can see big adventures coming our way! I better keep track of this in my journal."

Ranma didn't seem to suprised by the fact that the hamster could talk. More suprised that the creature appeared out of nowhere.

Inside the gummi ship Mars was teaching Ranma how to fly the Gummi Ship. After a small tutorial on screen Ranma flies into a small portal which sent them to a small world with a giant kunai behind it.

Ranma set the ship in orbit and warped them down to the planet side.

As soon as they landed they saw a villiage with a leaf emblem. Walking towards the villiage doors they were surronded by a few people with animal masks.

"Heartless?" Minako asked.

Ranma Shook his head." Ninja, good ones. too"

One in a fox mask stepped up. " What are You doing here?"

-  
In his office the Sandime Hokage sat with his pipe lit looking over the last minute pieces for todays chunnin exam. " He stopped suddenly and looked at the door."

"Bring them in."

As the door opened and the trinity walked in followed by several Anbu ninja, the Hokage stood up and looked at them and grandly intoned Welcome to Konoha!" He said smirking.

" Now Kindly tell me what your buisness is here."

---

To be continued.

Sorry i this is a longgg chapter but i moved like three times since i started this an each time i had to go get a new computer. But i will finish this story before another kingdom hearts game comes out 


	4. Chapter 4?

Greetings to the fine folk that moderate our site.

I, along with many, have been writing and posting on your fine site for years now, some of the better examples of up and coming writers out there are are now suddenly finding some of the stories we've come to love at risk of being removed without the chance to even rectify our errors.

For some, that means the permanent loss of a story. While I don't have anything that (I believe) violates your terms of use, there are those out there that are never able to recover a story in it's original form, this is something I find to be almost worthy of a legal action, as while we cannot claim ownership of a character, the stories are OURS and simply destroying them is something that is inexcusable.

It's quite easy to simply add an MA rating, additional filters or even a simple requirement for a free membership to read the stories presented here, and would cut down on hateful anonymous reviews and posts at the same time, so I have to question as to why such a thing, in all this time, simply wasn't added.

If you're worried about falsification of a registration then have an appropriate disclaimer and then there can be no dispute, you took your steps and the PARENTS didn't monitor their children, if that is even your concern. If it is more of a personal view or desire then please at least let people know and give them a chance to remove a story that you and yours find offensive, most people on the site are actually rather cordial when it comes to such requests.

While I cannot say for sure if this letter will even reach those that may be willing to listen, of if it's more akin to a wide spectrum purge in preparation for something bigger, please understand that you are going to be looseing a LARGE number of your writers, and thus your income from a lack of readers if there is not some level of action taken to help with this situation.

For those that may agree with this, please fell free to sign on and send this to the support server, maybe we can get some movement on this.

Psudocode_Samurai

Rocketman1728

dracohalo117

VFSNAKE

Agato the Venom Host

Jay Frost

SamCrow

Blood Brandy

Dusk666

Hisea Ori

The Dark Graven

BlackRevenant

Lord Orion Salazar Black

Sakusha Saelbu

Horocrux

socras01

Kumo no Makoto

Biskoff

Korraganitar the NightShadow

NightInk

Lazruth

ragnrock kyuubi

SpiritWriterXXX

Ace6151

FleeingReality

Harufu

Exiled crow

Slifer1988

Dee Laynter

Angeldoctor

Final Black Getsuga

ZamielRaizunto

Fenris187

blood enraged

arashiXnoXkami

Masane Amaha's King

Gundam Epiyon

zerolelouch99

chm01

Dracaro

Blueexorist

Nero Angelo Sparda

Konoha's Nightmare

Gold Testament

Red Warrior of Light

Silverscale

Madhat886

Kami-Of-Chaos


End file.
